Lukanettedrien
by ames95
Summary: Just a quick little one shot, I'll probably do more because this is legit my life!


**Sooooo Yeah… I haven't been around in forever due to adulting and all that ish xD**

 **I'm trying to get in the rhythm of things again with work, cosplay, writing, designing and my fashion work so expect little updates but I hope to be writing more soon.**

 **Thank you for all the support xx**

 **PLEEEEEASE also note everyone in this is aged up!**

 **(Also, I'm legit in love with Luka)**

 **Please no hate on these characters because I'm down for any ship**

"LUKA COUFFAINE AND ADREN AGRESTE!"

Luka and Adrien looked at each other for a mere second before Marinette came out of the bathroom with just a towel one.

"Where are my cloths…?" Marinette stood there in her little pink towel barely covering any part of her body.

Her hair was dripping wet just hanging over her shoulders as she held the towel up with one hand, the towel was leaving nothing to the imagination which the caused both boys to smirk as they paused the game they were playing.

Adrien was the first to stand, "Oh bugaboo… I thought you being like this would help you feel free and relaxed"

"Besides nothing but wet hair and a little pink towel suits you" Luka said as he leaned forward indicating to the sight he saw.

She then became red in the face as she realized that Adrien was now behind her slowly pulling off the towel that covered her fair skinned curved body. Luka got up from the couch and walked over the where Adrien and Marinette stood.

"Maybe we should move this to somewhere more comfurrtable" Adrien said in a low demanding voice.

Marinette groaned a little, "You're lucky you're both good looking otherwise I'd smack you both for the puns"

"Is that a promise m'lady" Both of the boys said as if it was practiced to be in unison.

Marinette was sitting on the couch very lazily as Adrien held her thighs in his arms to stop her from moving away from his hot lips as he delicately kissed, licked and sucked around her womanhood while Marinette was serving Luka by presenting her soft wet lips around his throbbing cock. Luka slowly leaned his cock in her mouth to take it all in.

Marinette shivered in pleasure as Adrien stuck in two fingers into her tight wet pussy. As Adrien continued to sweeten he's mouth with Marinette's flavour he lifted he's head and whispered "Do you like it when I lick your pussy?". 

"Or do you like it when we make you quiver in complete satisfaction our little lady bug" Luka asked

"Mmmhmm" Marinette responded which caused Adrian to moan as the vibration caused Luka to come closer to fully give out

Luka pulled out his strong cock out of Marinette's mouth giving a slight pop, her head feel back onto the couch in pleasure as Adrien kept licking and sucking on her clit, she was screaming and moaning for more and more.

But as she was about to take her final scream Adrien stopped and lifted he's head and said "We're not done with you yet", giving a cheeky grin.

Luka forced Marinette on all fours and held her hands back while Adrien lifted her head and as she opened her eyes she saw Adrien's long hard cock ready to be sucked in front of her while Luka slowly teased Marinette's pussy with he's cock and fingers she began to blush and shiver in ways she had never felt before.

Luka chuckled a little bit as he felt Marinette shiver "Are you ready our little princess?". She gasped in response as she felt Luka's erected penis enter inside her just a little bit.

Marinette could feel her body surrender to Adrien and Luka. She kissed the tip of Adrien's cock as Marinette could feel her heart racing and body getting more excited as Luka pushed in more and more into her tight pussy she lets out a loud moan but then to drown the noise Marinette devoured his cock deep in her mouth causing Adrien to grasped onto her hair.

Luka then forced his cock all the way into Marinette as she sucked on Adrien's cock, she could feel her legs starting to buckle as she was about to fall Luka grabbed her around her curved waist holding her up as he thrusted deeper inside her.

Marinette's face offering that she was on the verge of climaxing.

"Yes, cum for us Mari" Luka hissed as he thrusted harder and faster into her.

Adrien and Luka could feel themselves getting closer to their own orgasm but they weren't done yet, as Marinette came Luka and Adrien pulled out their cocks to which Mari gave out a gasp of relief.

"You alright princess?" Adrien asked reassuring that she was alright

"Y—y-yes" Marinette stuttered

"Well we're not done with you yet love bug" Adrien smirked as he lifted her chin up, Marinette could feel her cheeks turning red as he placed a kiss upon her soft lips.

Luka came up behind her and started kissing along her shoulders feeling Marinette's body shiver under their touch.

Adrien lifted he's head and looked at Luka and said "I think it's time to switch".

Luka slowly grazed he's hands along Marinette's fair skin causing Marinette to shake while Adrien moved slowly around Marinette till he surprisingly slipped in his cock into Marinette's soft wet pussy while Luka passionately kissed Marinette.

Marinette could feel herself tightening around Adrien's cock, he started panting and moaning while thrusting into her.

Marinette could feel her body getting hotter as Adrien trusted into her, Luka's cock in Mari's firm grip jacking him off and kissing her swallowing each and every moan she gave out.

"Oh fuck I-I'm gonna cum" Adrien hissed through his lips as he pounded harder and faster into Marinette, Luka broke the kiss causing Marinette to moan louder in pleasure.

Marinette tightened her grip on Luka's cock as she tightened her pussy walls against Adrien's cock, they were all gasping and moaning at this point.

Marinette pointed her feet in charging all of her energy into her orgasm, Luka gave out a moan as he came onto Marinette's chest.

Marinette screamed out in pleasure as she came hard on Adrien's cock.

Adrien gasped for air as he came inside of Marinette's hot walls.

They all collapsed amongst each other as they all huddled in together.

"Now what was this about needing your clothes?" Adrien winked

"You two are horrible… But I love you both" Marinette said looking at both of them

"We love you too bugaboo" Luka and Adrien said in unison.


End file.
